The Sailor Moon Adventures
by TutuCyber
Summary: My Version of the Sailor Moon series, a girl named Serena finds out she is Sailor Moon a super hero who has to defend the world. Its her job to defend the world and find the other sailor scouts.
1. Awakening Of Sailor Moon

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Episode One "Awakening Of Sailor Moon"

The Castle of Queen Serenity is shown, its so peaceful, until Queen Beryl had arrived.

There was a throne with a evil woman sitting on it known as Queen Beryl, she had been thinking about what would happen. "I will take over the Moon first, next will be the Universe" said Queen Beryl.

The Castle of Queen Serenity starts to fade away because the Negaforce starts to take over. Every part of the Castle starts to break and nothing is left, except the power of the Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand. "Only this Crystal and Wand can combat the force of the Negaverse. Never let are enemies get this or our Universe will be doomed. But mostly, you must protect our Princess Serena, do you understand?" said Queen Serenity. "Yes!" said Luna and Artemis. The Queen had sent the Princess and the children of the Moon to the Planet Earth. There it had shown many children and The Sailor Scouts, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. They had all lost there memories and its up to Luna and Artemis to find the Moon Princess, so she will be safe.

An alarm clock goes off which wakes up Serena and scares her. "Ah!!!" said Serena. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" said Serena. Serena starts running all over her house panicking of hows shes gonna get to school on time. "Serena, what are you doing?" said Ikuko, Serena's Mom. "What does it look like Mom?!?! I'm gonna be late for school! Why didn't you try to wake me up!?!?" said Serena. "Well I tried 3 times, and you told me, you'd get up in a minute." said Ikuko. "You actually trust me when I'm sleeping?!?!" said Serena. "Well...yes, because your getting older and should be more responsible." said Ikuko. "How can I when nobody can wake me up!" said Serena. "Look, heres your lunch, have a good day at school." said Ikuko. "Thanks Mom, bye!!" said Serena, rushing out of the house. "Gonna be late, gonna be late!" Serena screamed. "Stay still you stupid cat!" said a young boy. "Huh?" said Serena, being noisy Serena looked to see what was going on. Serena saw a black cat that was trapped in between 3 boys, noticing the boys were trying to annoy the cat. "Hey get away from that cat you little brats." screamed Serena. The boys had heard her and ran away as fast as they could. The cat was set free and looked at the girl who had helped her. "Hey little kitty, are you okay? Why do you have a band aid on your head, here lemme take it off." said Serena as she took off the bandage. "Wow! Isn't that a Crescent of Moon?" said Serena. "Meow!" screamed the cat as it jumped onto a car to get away from Serena. "Whats wrong kitty cat?" said Serena. The cat didn't meow or nothing, it had just ran away. "I have many vibes from that girl." said the cat as it ran away. "Wait what am I doing, I'm gonna be late for school!" screamed Serena as she started to run off. "Can't be late, can't be...ah!" Serena screamed as she fell to the floor. "Sorry, very sorry." said Serena. "Watch were your going Meatball head." said Darien. "Oh it's just you, forget about what I said about being sorry." screamed Serena. "Yeah whatever." said Darien, not even caring. "Meanie!" said Serena as she ran off. "That jerk, calling me a meatball head, even though he is cute." said Serena, blushing as she looked behind her seeing Darien. "Whatever, I gotta get to school!" said Serena. Time went by until she finally got to school, she ran down the hall. "Yes, I'm not late, oh yeah!" said Serena. Serena had started to walk carelessly because she knew she wasn't late. 5 seconds later as she was 3 doors closer to the class, the bell rang. "Ah!!!!!!" screamed Serena. "I'm late! Stupid me, why didn't I just run to class! I'm gonna be in so much trouble." said Serena, running to the class now. Serena entered the room and saw all the students sitting in there seats as the teacher was taking attendance, Serena had ran to her seat and hoped the teacher wouldn't say anything. "Serena, your late." said Ms. Haruna. "Sorry Ms. Haruna, really sorry, please don't count this as a late, please!" begged Serena. "I'm sorry Serena, it's your responsibility to make it on time for school, so it has to count as late." said Ms. Haruna. "Wah!!!" Serena cried. "But its the first day of school, can't you just take it off, I promise it won't happen again." still cried Serena. "Serena, your past teachers said you say this ever year, and I can't trust you with that, you have to learn to be more responsible. Now class, today were gonna take a pop quiz and just see how you should be leveled in classes, good luck." said Ms. Haruna. "A test on the first day!" said Serena. "It's not a test, it's a pop quiz, much different Serena." said Molly. "Yeah, but both of them get graded!" screamed Serena. "Relax Serena, you'll do just fine." said Molly. "No talking, the begins, now!" said Ms. Haruna.

This place was dark, it had a Throne, a Queen known as Queen Beryl and many servants for her. This place was the Negaverse. "As you all know, we need Energy and we needs lots, and if we don't get it, then were all gonna be doomed, so we need to get energy from the Planet Earth, were many things called Humans live, and they give off lots of energy, so Jadeite, show yourself." said Queen Beryl. "Yes, Queen Beryl." appeared Jadeite. "What would like to me to do?" questioned Jadeite. "I want you to go to the Planet Earth and steal energy from the humans living there." said Queen Beryl. "Yes Queen, as you wish." Jadeite said as he disappeared. "These Humans won't stand a chance." said Queen Beryl. "Hahahahaha." laughed Queen Beryl.

"Finished!" screamed Serena. "That deserves a big fat 100!" Serena bragged. "Well then I'll be happy to grade it now." said Ms. Haruna. "Wow Serena, you really sound confident about this test." said Molly. "Well I'm super smart." said Serena. "Serena are you okay?" said Molly. "Yeah, why Molly?" said Serena. "Well, I've never heard you say you were smart, so I'm a little worried." said Molly. "Okay Serena, I've graded your test, do you want me to tell you your grade, so the whole class a hear?" said Ms. Haruna. "Sure, I know its gonna be great, so duh, read it, so everyone can hear." bragged Serena. "Okay class, Serena got a 30!" screamed Ms. Haruna. "WHAT!!!" screamed Serena. "How could you read this in front of the class!" Serena started to panic. "Also by the way, you have to get your Mom to sign this." said Ms. Haruna. "WHY????" screamed Serena. "Because any failing grade will not be excepted and they need to be signed because your parents need to know how your doing." said Ms. Haruna. "But my Moms gonna kill me!" screamed Serena. "Thats your own fault for failing." said Ms. Haruna.

After School, Serena and Molly stayed on the school yard on the grass as Serena panicked about her grade. "My Moms gonna kill me! What should I do?" Serena questioned Molly. "Serena, don't worry, just tell her its just a quiz to see were we should be leveled." said Molly. "Yeah, leveled, my Mom doesn't want me to be leveled F!" said Serena. "I never thought about it that way." said Molly. "Well, what am I supposed to do now?" asked Serena. "Uh...I don't know, maybe you should...hm...wait, I got it! You should go buy your Mom something at the mall, so when you give her the test, she'll start to get mad, then show her the gift, and she'll be happy." said Molly. "Molly! Your a genius!" screamed Serena. "Thanks Molly, see ya!" Serena said as she ran off to the Mall.

Serena entered the mall, and looked through every store, to see if she could find anything for her Mom. "If only I had more money, what can I buy with 10 dollars." Serena said. Serena looked all over the mall until she found a store called Jewelry Come Cheap, and she thought right away, cheap jewelry. Serena ran into the store and right away looked at everything they had. Everything was so cheap. "Wow, this necklace is beautiful, I wonder how much it is." said Serena. "How may I help you?" said Jewelry Store Clerk. "How much is this necklace?" asked Serena. "That necklace is 10 dollars." said Jewelry Store Clerk. "Perfect! This is great, thanks!" said Serena. Serena ran off to her house all happy and joyful with the necklace. "Perfect, all these foolish girls are buying this jewelry and soon were gonna have all there energy." said Jadeite. "Yes, and soon all of this energy will belong to Queen Beryl." said Jewelry Store Clerk.

"I'm home guys!" screamed Serena. "What great news." said Sammy sarcastically. "You little punk, why don't you go hang out with your friends, oh wait, you have none." laughed Serena. "Whatever, get a life Serena." said Sammy going to his room. "Hey Serena, how was your first day of school?" asked Ikuko. "Uh, good, but I kinda need you to sign something." said Serena, scared. "Like what?" asked Ikuko. "Uh...well...you see...I...kinda...uh..." Serena started to freak out. "What is it Serena?" Ikuko asked. "Uh...here." said Serena, handing over her test with a 30 on it to her Mom. "A test, and you got a...30..." Ikuko was about to scream. "Hey Mom, I got you this necklace." Serena said handing the necklace she got for her Mom to her Mom. "Aw...thanks sweetie, but I don't except 30 as a grade!!! Your grounded for a week!" screamed Ikuko. "But Mom!!!" screamed Serena. "Now go to the library and do some studying so you can actually pass your next test!" screamed Ikuko. Ikuko threw Serena out of the house. "Mom!" screamed Serena.

Serena left to the library to go study. "This necklace is very nice. She probably bought it thinking I wouldn't remember her grade." said Ikuko. "I guess I'll try this on." said Ikuko, trying the necklace on. "It looks fabulous!" said Ikuko, the necklace started to activate and her energy started to drain. "Why do I feel so tired? I guess I won't make dinner tonight." said Ikuko, as she started to lay down on the couch.

A couple hours later, Serena had got home, seeing her Mom on the couch, surprised her a lot. "Mom? Why is she laying down on the couch? Wheres dinner? I guess she wasn't feeling so good tonight, gosh I'm tired too, I'll just go lay down." said Serena walking to her room. "How did I read all those books, its so tiring, how do people study, its so tiring." Serena entered her room and fell on the bed. "Time for a long nap." said Serena. The window had opened, a black cat is seen, the cat walks to Serena's bed and jumps on it and walks towards her. The window then shuts and scares Serena. "Ah!!!" screamed Serena. "What was that? Hey, aren't you that cat I helped out earlier?" asked Serena, but Serena wasn't expecting any answer, since cats don't talk. "Hello, Serena." said the cat. "Did you just talk? I've got to be having a hallucination after reading all these books." said Serena. "No this is real, I am a talking cat, my name is Luna." Luna said. Serena was shocked, this wasn't a dream, a real cat was talking and she just couldn't believe it. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?" said Serena. "No it isn't a dream. This is real, your a super hero named Sailor Scout of the Moon, your Sailor Moon." said Luna. "I am, like Sailor V?" asked Serena. "Yes, and your supposed to defend the world." said Luna. "But how? I don't have any Super Powers." said Serena. "Here." Luna said, as she flipped into the air, magically a brooch had appeared. "Wow! Is this mine, its so cute, wow I'm gonna wear it on my uniform, it looks so cool, all the girls in school are gonna be so jealous." Serena said. "Serena, this isn't just a brooch, its a brooch that can turn you into Sailor Moon, now say Moon Prism Power." said Luna. "Moon Prism Power!" screamed Serena. All of a sudden the brooch opened and she had started to glow, her legs started to glow as boots appeared on her feet, all of a sudden she spun around and her shirt appeared, then her skirt appeared, and soon enough gloves, then her face and hair started to glow as her hair started to materialize, and to finish it, her Tiara had shown up and she spun around and was finished. "Wow! How did this happen, were are my clothes?" said Sailor Moon. "Forget that, you have to fight for evil and I sense Negaverse vibes." said Luna. "Help someone!" said a random person. "Hey was I just thinking that or was that out loud?" said Sailor Moon. "You get vibes from people needing help also, so go help those people out." said Luna. "Right!" said Sailor Moon.

At the store Jewelry Come Cheap, many bad things were happening, people started to faint and needed lots of help. Jadeite and the Jewelry Store Clerk were collecting the energy. "These fools, actually think jewelry comes cheap, theres always a catch, what stupid humans." said Jadeite. "Hold it right there!" said Sailor Moon."Who said that?" said Jadeite. "Me, I'm...Uh...Got it! I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" said Sailor Moon. "Get her!" Jadeite said, disappearing. "Time for some fun!" said Jewelry Store Clerk, all of a sudden the clerk had shown its true form, it had point ears, a zombie looking face and ripped clothes on. "Time to destroy you Sailor Moon!" said Zombie Creature. "Take this!" said Zombie Creature, opening its mouth letting a burst of bad breath attacking. "Ah!!!" screamed Sailor Moon, as she dodged it. "Oh...did I miss, time for another round of it!" said Zombie Creature, attacking again. "Ah!!!" screamed Sailor Moon, as she dodged it again. "I can't keep dodging this moves, eventually, shes gonna get me!" said Sailor Moon.

"I can't do this Luna, I don't wanna be a super hero!" cried Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, you can do it!" said Luna. "No I can't!" cried Sailor Moon. "Time to finish you off!" screamed Zombie Creature, the Zombie Creature attacked, but before it got through, a rose had hit the Zombie Creature, which stopped its attack. "What was that!" screamed the Zombie Creature. "I am Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, you have to do this, you have to defend the Planet Earth, without you, this world will be doomed. Believe in yourself." said Tuxedo Mask. "Um...okay...but what do I do?" asked Sailor Moon, but when she looked, Tuxedo Mask was gone. "He's gone? Oh no I'm doomed." screamed Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, grab your tiara and say Moon Tiara Magic!" said Luna. "Um...Okay." cried Sailor Moon. "Moon Tiara Magic!" screamed Sailor Moon as she grabbed her Tiara, it started to glow, she then threw it. "No!!!!" screamed Zombie Creature, as it turn to dust. "I will be back!!" said Zombie Creature, now destroyed. "Yay! I did it, this is so cool!" screamed Sailor Moon. "But who was that Tuxedo Mask guy." said Sailor Moon, with Hearts coming out of her eyes. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" said Luna. "Tuxedo Mask is one heck of a hunk." said Sailor Moon. "Come on, lets go home!" said Luna. "Yeah, hey wait, I gave my Mom, a necklace from that store, I hope shes better now." said Sailor Moon.

The next morning, the Alarm went off, which scared Serena again. "Ah!!! Luna why didn't you wake me up! I'm gonna be late for school!" screamed Serena. "Well you should be more responsible." said Luna. "Yeah, but I don't wanna get yelled at!" screamed Serena. "Well, you better get dressed and out of here now then!" Luna said, as she went back to sleep. "Your just saying that cause your a cat, and its not like you have to do anything, just sleep all you want, fine, go to sleep, make me mad, I'm gonna be on time for school, so why don't you just keep sleeping, okay, fine!" screamed Serena. As she went on screaming at Luna.

THE END

Episode 2 - Coming Soon

I hope you guys all enjoyed episode one. I will be working on chapters every week and every new chapter will be posted every saturday or sunday.


	2. I'm Gonna Be A Star

I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON

Previously on Sailor Moon: Serena found out that she was Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and a super hero. She had saved the day from a disaster that was created by Jadeite, will he strike again? Stay here, and you'll find out.

Episode Two "I Wanna Be A Star"

The Negaverse is shown, as Queen Beryl's throne is shown, Queen Beryl seemed very angry as usual. "Jadeite, show yourself!" screamed Queen Beryl. "Yes my Queen." said Jadeite, as he appeared in the middle of the room. "You failed your mission to steal energy from those humans. Why so!" screamed Queen Beryl. "Well it all started perfectly, until some brat named Sailor Moon had appeared, she defeated my beast I sent out and everything became back to normal." said Jadeite. "This better not happen again." screamed Queen Beryl. "Yes, my Queen." said Jadeite. "But I did find something out. These humans are into something they call music and I thought that if I created a contest for these humans, they would all join and show off there singing voices, which I heard in music, these humans give off lots of energy." said Jadeite. "Perfect. Get working then Jadeite!" screamed Queen Beryl. "Yes my Queen." said Jadeite as he disappeared. "That Sailor Moon, wont save the day this time." said Queen Beryl.

It was a bright sunny day in Tokyo, everything seemed very nice. Serena was hanging out with her friend Molly, until Melvin showed up. "Melvin, what do ya want?" asked Molly. Molly didn't seem to live Melvin much, Serena didn't like him much either. But Melvin was in love with both Serena and Molly. "I just wanted to hang out with my two best buddies!" screamed Melvin. "Uh...why don't you go hang out with them then." Serena said. "I am right now." said Melvin. "Oh...you mean us, great." said Serena. "Melvin why do you always have to bug us?" asked Molly. "Because you guys are my friends and friends always hang out." said Melvin. "Well if ya wanna be my friend, then go home!" screamed Molly. "I can't if my parents find out I got a 95 on my test today, they'll kill me." said Melvin. "Um...but its a 95." said Serena. "Yeah, that stinks. 100's are what me and my parents are looking for." said Melvin. "I got a 75 and my moms happy about that." said Molly. "Stop bragging you guys, my moms gonna kill me since I got a 35 on my test. Why can't I get good grades like you guys?" asked Serena. "Maybe you should study Serena!" screamed Molly. "But studying is so boring, I mean the only way I can study is if I'm playing video games." said Serena. "Even that won't work." said Molly. "You need to learn how to study." Molly said. "Or else, you'll never be successful in life." Molly said. "Yeah, yeah...hey guys look!" screamed Serena. "It's a singing contest hosted by Rina Yuni!" screamed Serena. "Shes like one of my favorite singers!" Serena screamed. "We should totally join this contest!" said Serena. "It says, you can work in pairs." Molly said. "So thats perfect! Me and you can work together." Molly said. "But what about me?" said Melvin. "Melvin, why don't you go ask someone else." said Serena. Melvin didn't seem happy because they never treated him like a friend. Serena and Molly didn't wanna be his friend, but he always bugged them cause he liked them a lot. "Fine, I'm outta here!" screamed Melvin. Melvin ran away and seemed very angry. "I've never seen him so mad Serena." said Molly. "Who cares." said Serena. "You don't feel bad at all?" said Molly. "Who needs him, lets go work on our audition." said Serena. Serena and Molly went to Serena's house to go practice for there audition. On there way there Molly realized something. "Wait Serena, I just remembered, I told my mom I'd be home by 4:00 and its already 3:45, lemme go to my house and ask my mom if I can come over. Be right back Serena. Wait here!" screamed Molly. Molly ran off to her moms house. Molly had never returned. "Were could she be, it's already been an hour." said Serena. "Maybe she couldn't come, I guess I should just go home and tryout alone." Serena said as she walked home. About 5 minutes later Molly appeared. "Huh? Wheres Serena? Guess she went home, you know what, if shes gonna be like that, fine! I'll do this by myself!" said Molly as she went home.

Serena had gotten home and her mom was waiting at the door. "Serena, where have you been?" Ikuko said. "I was hanging with Molly." said Serena. "How did your test go?" Ikuko questioned. "Uh, great..." said Serena. "What did you get?" said Ikuko. "35." said Serena. "Serena, thats it, I'm gonna get you a tutor." said Ikuko. "Wait Mom! I don't want a tutor." cried Serena. "Fine, your not gonna get a tutor, your gonna get a Melvin." said Ikuko. "Melvin!?!?!" screamed Serena. "I don't want him to be my tutor!" cried Serena. "Well you should be more like him, and since I'm your mom, I'll be nice and give you a last chance, if you fail your next test on Wednesday, your getting a tutor!" screamed Ikuko. "Fine, I'm gonna get a 100 on my next test!" screamed Serena as she ran to her room. "Mom is so unfair Luna!" cried Serena. "Serena, your mom is right. You need to start studying for school, you need to be way more responsible now that your Sailor Moon also." said Luna. "Too much responsibility for me!" cried Serena. "Come on Serena, you can do this, just start studying now since its Monday, you only have 2 days left till your next test." said Luna. "I don't wanna!" screamed Serena. "Plus I've got to work on my routine to audition for the singing contest." said Serena. "Serena, you know you can't sing." said Luna. "Oh yeah! Watch me!" screamed Serena. Serena started to sing, as she started to sing, and her mom opened the door. "Whats that terrible noise?" said Ikuko. "Me singing! Wahhhh!" cried Serena. "Serena, don't cry, you just didn't get the talent to sing." said Ikuko. "How could you be so mean." cried Serena. "Serena you got to stop being like this, grow up, your brothers not like this." said Ikuko. "Ha ha, mom likes me better." said Sammy. "Sammy stop that!" Ikuko said. "Sorry mom." said Sammy. Sammy and Ikuko left Serena's room. "How could my mom be so mean." said Serena. "I could sing if I tried." said Serena. "Serena, come on, lets not think about that, you've got to study and learn to become more brave if your gonna be Sailor Moon." said Luna. "Why does everyone have to change me, I wanna be who I am." said Serena. "Well would you rather brave or a coward?" Luna asked. Serena had to think about this one, for some reason she somehow liked being a coward. "Serena, how can you think about that, its an easy question!" screamed Luna. "Uh..." said Serena. As Serena was about to finish, her mom came in with some cookies. "Serena, I wanted to say sorry for saying you couldn't sing, so I made you some cookies, its my way of saying sorry." said Ikuko. Ikuko placed the plate down on the table and left. "Cookies!" said Serena. Serena ran to them and munched them all down. There was one cookie left. "Mind if I try one?" asked Luna. "I want it though." said Serena. "Serena you just ate 9 cookies and you can't even give one to me!" screamed Luna. "Fine..." said Serena as she got mad a Luna for taking the last cookie. "So Serena, maybe you can ask your mom if she could make more..." said Luna, she really liked Serena's moms cookies. "You go ask her yourself...oh wait you can't cause you can only talk to me!" said Serena as she laughed. "Serena, you need to learn to be more nice!" screamed Luna, as Serena laughed, Luna ran to her face and scratched her. "Ah!!!!" screamed Serena.

The singing competition had started at the Music Hall, down town. There was a line that went all the way down the street, and everyone was so happy, thinking that they might be the next star. "I wonder were Serena could be?" Molly said, she was curious because she looked everywhere for Serena and there was no sign of her. "Guess she chickened out." said Molly. Inside Music Hall was Jadeite disguised as a judge and his monster inside of Rina Yuni. "Time to activate the energy stealer in the microphone." said Jadeite. Rina Yuni activated the energy stealer inside the microphone, so whenever a girl would sing through it, they would lose there energy. "Time to open the auditions!" said Rina Yuni. Rina Yuni opened the doors and started to talk. "Ladies and Gentlemen, time to show your voice to the world, remember, gives lots of energy into your voice!" said Rini Yuni as she went back into the audition room. Molly was in the back of the line outside so she had to wait a while. She then turned around and saw Melvin. "Melvin? What are you doing here?" asked Molly. "I'm here to prove to you and Serena, that I can sing better then everyone." said Melvin. "Plus why do you care, you don't even like me." Melvin added. "You could at least be a little nicer to me." said Molly. "You and Serena don't treat me right, so I'm not gonna treat you right." said Melvin. "Hey wheres Serena anyways?" Melvin added. "Don't know, she must of chickened out." said Molly. Inside the auditioning room, another person started to sing, as they lost there energy they sang less and less. "Whats the wrong dear? Keep giving more and more energy, you can do it." said Rina Yuni laughing. "This is perfect, were getting all the energy we need." said Jadeite.

Serena had left her house. Luna was with her, Luna didn't know were they were going at all. "Serena, were are we going?" Luna asked. "Were going to Music Hall, were I'm gonna audition for the Singing Star Contest. "Are you sure you can handle this." said Luna. "What do you mean?" asked Serena. "I mean the criticism." said Luna. "How rude Luna!" screamed Serena. Serena was trying to ignore the comment Luna made so she just tried to think about other things. On her way there she crashed in Andrew, her dream boy. "Hey Andrew, what are you doing?" asked Serena. "Hey Serena, I'm just closing up the store." said Andrew. "Why?" asked Serena. "Well my boss told me to close the store because of the singing contest, and nobodies coming here so I have to close it for the day." said Andrew. As Andrew was talking, Serena wasn't even paying attention to anything she said, she was thinking about her and him getting married and kissing. She then realized that she wouldn't know what to say to him if he finished talking to her. So she started to pay attention, as she started he finished. "Oh...yeah...cool..." said Serena. "Well I'm on my way home, so catch you later Serena." said Andrew. "Bye!" said Serena, she couldn't stop staring at his face until he left. "Gosh he is so dreamy, me and him have to get married!" said Serena. "Serena, you gotta be serious, you might not even like him when your old enough to get married." said Luna. "Whatever, lets just get to the Music Hal quick!" said Serena.

At Music Hall it was finally Molly's turn to audition, she walked in and told them her name and started to sing. "Wow, what a great voice you have, can you give more energy?" said Rina Yuni. "Uh...sure." said Molly. Molly gave all that she could give and felt like she was gonna faint. "Come on, give us some more energy, you don't wanna not make it right?" said Rina Yuni. "I wanna make..." said Molly as she fainted to the floor. "Okay lets bring her to the back now." said Rina Yuni. Rini grabbed Molly and started to bring her to the back. Jadeite helped her also. They opened the door and brought her in there. Serena opened the door and saw then dropping Molly to the floor. Then Jadeite and Rina Yuni left the room. "Hey! What was that?" said Serena. "I don't know, but this has the Negaverse all over it." said Luna. "Well what should we do?" said Serena. "Should I transform to Sailor Moon now?" asked Serena. "Well we don't know if this was the Negaverse for sure, so here take this!" said Luna, Luna jumped in the air and did a flip, a Pen with a ruby on it fell into Serena's hands. "What is it?" asked Serena. "It's the Luna disguise pen, you can disguise yourself into anything you want it to, but only for Sailor business. But you have to say Disguise Power, and say what you want to be." said Luna. "Um...okay. I can do this!" said Serena. Serena held up the pen and said "Disguise Power! Disguise me into a News Reporter!" screamed Serena. Serena started to turn into a news reporter. Serena started to spin around a couple times and was now a News Reporter. "Hey this is so cool!" screamed Serena. "Serena, come on, check that room out." said Luna. While Serena and Luna were talking, Jadeite overheard them and told them he'd be a moment. Jadeite opened the door and saw Serena but didn't know who she was because she was disguised as a news reporter. "May I help you?" said Jadeite. "Thats Jadeite." Luna whispered. "Yes, I'm a news reporter and I see that your contest um, has people fainting, may I ask why?" said Serena. "None of your business, now leave." said Jadeite. "I'll call the police and notify them to come here now!" said Serena. "Wanna try?" said Jadeite. Jadeite ripped off his disguise and shown himself. He left the room and Serena heard screaming, she knew that he must of done something. "Serena, lets go see whats going on." said Luna. Serena and Luna opened the door, they saw everyone in the room had been on the floor except for Jadeite and Rina Yuni. "Ah! Its Rina Yuni!" screamed Serena. "Quiet down Serena. They might here us." said Luna. "We got all the energy we need now lets go." said Jadeite. "Serena transform!" screamed Luna. "Right!" said Serena. "Moon Prism Power!" screamed Serena. Serena put her hand out as her finger nails started to glow. Serena had spun around a couple times, until her body started to glow, her shirt had now appeared, she then spun around and her bottom body had started to glow, her skirt had appeared. Next her feet started to glow as she spun around, her boots appeared. Next her arms and hands started to glow as her gloves appeared. She spun around twice until her tiara appeared on her forehead, then last, her meatball hairs got materialized and she spun around once and now shes Sailor Moon. "Lets go!" screamed Luna. Jadeite and Rina Yuni were about to leave until Sailor Moon arrived. "Hold it right there!" screamed Sailor Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice, I fight for love and justice, not evil and that means you!" screamed Sailor Moon. "Oh great, not this brat again!" said Jadeite. "I can hear you!" screamed Sailor Moon. "Take care of her for me." said Jadeite as he disappeared. "Time to take you out!" said Rina Yuni. "Huh?" said Sailor Moon. Rina Yuni started to turn into a beast with devil like ears and had wings like a dragon, she held a microphone in her hand. "Time to break your ears!" said Devil-Like Monster. The monster screamed on the microphone as loud as she could, Sailor Moon, covered her ears. "Gosh, she is really loud!" screamed Serena, who couldn't even hear herself. The noise was so loud, that she started to get blown away. "Time to make it louder!" said Devil-Like Monster. The monster sang even louder this time. The monster kept singing, and Sailor Moon felt very sick from the loud noise. All of a sudden a rose when in the monsters mouth. "Hey! Who did that?!?!" said Devil-Like Monster. "Show yourself!" said Devil-Like Monster. Tuxedo Mask revealed himself. "Sailor Moon, you can't give up, you've got to show this beast what it feels like to be treated by her singing." said Tuxedo Mask. "Right!" said Sailor Moon. "Time to show this sleaze ball not to mess with Sailor Moon!" screamed Sailor Moon. "Moon Tiara Magic!" screamed Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara, her tiara had started to glow as it turned into a glowing boomerang. Sailor Moon then spun around holding the tiara in the air until she felt she was ready to attack. She then started to put it behind her back, as she was ready to throw it. Sailor Moon then threw her tiara. It look like a beam of light as it was going towards the enemy. It then hit the enemy. "Ah!!!!" screamed Devil-Like Monster as it dissolved into dust. "I did it!" screamed Sailor Moon, she was so happy she defeated her second enemy. "Good job Sailor Moon, you showed that monster that you can do it!" said Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon couldn't stop staring at him, she thought he was a big hunk. "Can you show me who you really are?" said Sailor Moon. "I'm sorry, I can't." said Tuxedo Mask. "You'll have to find out on your own." said Tuxedo Mask as he left. "Wow he is so handsome!" said Sailor Moon. "Come on Sailor Moon, time to get these people up!" said Luna. "Right!" said Sailor Moon.

A couple days later Serena was walking home and she opened the door and her mom was there. "So how did your test go?" said Ikuko. "Um...I...got...a...good grade." said Serena. "What was it?" said Ikuko. "Um, well lets just say its good for me...I mean I was close to passing, I got a 64." said Serena. "1 point away from passing." said Ikuko, as she was ready to explode. "YOU GOT A 64! YOU ARE HISTORY SERENA!" screamed Ikuko. Serena ran for her life around the block as Ikuko chased her. "HELP ME!" screamed Serena.

THE END

Episode 3 – Coming Soon.


End file.
